


it's daisy now

by everythinghappensforareason17



Series: Aos Drabbles [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Don't copy to another site, F/M, Heavy Angst, Other, Post-Season/Series 02, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-28 14:17:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19814026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everythinghappensforareason17/pseuds/everythinghappensforareason17
Summary: "I thought we were family!"





	it's daisy now

**Author's Note:**

> **FitzDaisy/ Kind of Established FSK + “I thought we were family!”**
> 
> **Alert! Readers beware! Big time angst ahead! Your only hint: its a lot sadder version of post s2…**
> 
> _written for @aosficnet2 for their july true drabble challenge on tumblr_

Three weeks into Jemma’s disappearance into the monolith, Skye announces that she’s leaving the team.

Fitz is livid.

He’s being left behind…abandoned…to deal with his pain _alone_ all over again. He feels the panic building, threatening to choke the life out of him. _It’s too much_. Everything’s falling apart. Jemma’s gone… _taken from him_ … and the one person left to hold his cracks together was _leaving him_ _too._

He’s losing both of them…and he doesn’t think that he can _survive_ it this time.

“ _Why, Skye?_ ” He sobs, barely holding himself together as she packs her bags. She hasn’t looked at him since he found out and confronted her. “ _I thought we were family!_ ” _I thought we’d become **more**_! He wants to scream at her, but leaves _that_ unspoken…it wouldn’t do any good to bare his _entire_ soul to her. Not now…not when she’s leaving him in the dust. He’s shown too much of himself… shed enough blood for her.

But he can tell by the way her whole body stiffens that she _knows_ what he’s left unsaid. Skye’s always been good at reading him. She’d known his hopeless love for Jemma before he had…and probably knew he loved _her_ just as unconditionally.

“Coulson’s orders…” She answers coolly, folding a t-shirt. It’s one of his…from his academy days. It’d been Jemma’s before she’d given it to Skye… _her_ subtle way of cementing their connection for everyone to see. 

A tear slips down his face. He wipes it away. Thinking about Jemma— _about what had been between them—_ hurt too much.

“I _have_ to go.” She says with such certainty that he knows it’s _truly_ over. She’s leaving and nothings stopping her…not even his tears. She zips her bag closed, her trembling hands placing _their_ shirt on the bed between them. “And its _Daisy_ now…”

**_the end._ **


End file.
